Monsterous stone
by DiamondLeopard
Summary: Sum inside :3
1. Prolouge

**Normally I do Digimon or Storm Hawks fics but this time why not something for the little ones hmmm or who ever older than 7 likes Paw Patrol XD ik alot of ppl who do... I'm one of those ppl but I don't scream when theres a new episode I only do that for the shows I watch :T Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summary<strong>

_Remember the episode where Alex agreed to go to the dentist if the Paw Patrol showed him their fears, what if instead of eating a brussel sprout... Ryder ate a werid stone that changes innocent beings into horrible monsters?_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After eating the brussel sprout Ryder wanted to barf badly, the day went by quickly to quick for Ryder's liking. Ryder said good night to the pups and made his way towards his bed. Falling asleep he didn't know what was about to happen to him in a week.<p>

Deep inside the pit of his belly layed a stone, right when Ryder fell into oblivion it started glowing... the process was beginning. Ryder, in at least a week during the Night to dawn he would turn into a horrible beast. Ryder's peaceful night rests were going to change soon.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOUGE YAY thxs for reading if u did :3 bye!<strong>


	2. Is he blushing?

**Prolouge up n running so here comes chappy 1 :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryder's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>He slowly opened is eyes it was the day after the brussel sprout... Ryder closed his eyes again, he didn't feel good not at all. Something small but heavy jumped on him. He opened his left eye to a slit, it was Skye.<p>

"Ryder wake up!" shouted Skye she started jumping on him literally this time.

He groaned, he shoved his face into his pillow. The jumping subsided.

"Ryder?" Skye said

"Hmmmm" he groaned. He shrugged her off him. She jumped back up.

"Ryder what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said softly.

"Okay if you say so" she said. Skye jumped off him.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Ryder was acting werid when she jumped ontop of him he felt really warm, to warm. She noticed one thing about his facial features his cheeks were red. 'Could he be blushing, some of the boys do it when I lick them' she thought. 'Humans like Humans and I didn't see another human in the lookout tower sooo, was he blushing because of her?' she asked herself. 'No way he couldn't be blushing because of her the boys don't become really warm when they blush plus humans can't love dogs' she thought. 'I'll ask Katie' she thought to herself.<p>

Skye was padding down the streets to Katies grooming shop. Hopefully she knew what was wrong with Ryder. Skye pushed the door open.

"Katie it's me Skye I need to talk to you about something!" she called out.

"Just a Minute" said a voice behind another door. She wagged her tail. Katie opened the door.

"Yes Skye?" Katie asked.

"It's about Ryder" she said

"What about him" Katie responded

"Why was he blushing this morning when I went to wake him up because he slept in?" she asked

"Blushing? Boys only do that around girls, when you went to wake him up did you notice anything else?" Katie asked.

"Well when I jumped on him he felt extremly warm" she said

"He must be sick" Katie sighed

"What's sick is that an emotion?" she asked

"No silly pup It's when a person or animal gets infected with bacteria or a virus" Katie chuckled.

"Oh will you come over to see if he is sick I'm going to see if he's up now bye Katie!" she said as she walked out the door

"Sure and bye Skye!" shouted Katie just before the door closed.

Skye ran as fast as she could to the lookout tower. Every pup was outside but not Ryder he was usally out and about by now. Skye sighed today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'cha think so far I like short chappys as my first chappy lol bye!<strong>


	3. The Monster Awakens

**Yay I'm surprized 22 views in 3 hours wow whats 22 divided by 3 tell me in da reviews k. NEXT CHAPPY :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>She couldn't help but smile, she was on her way to the Lookout tower. Skye would be expeting her soon, she was only a couple minutes away. When she got there she was bombarded by questions.<p>

"Wheres Ryder?" one said

"I just checked on him why isn't he awake?" another said

"Why won't sky talk to us?" a third asked

This kept going on till Katie couldn't put up with it anymore.

"Stop! Be quite let me check on him we think he might be sick!" she yelled

The pups whined their apologizes to her. She walked towards the elevator. The door closed, she pushed the button that said Ryder's room. The doors opened into Ryder's room. You could clearly tell by the looks of it he was asleep.

She sighed slow and quietly she crept up on him with a thermometer in hand to check his temp. The closer she got to him the warmer it got. When she reached him she place the thermometer between his lips and under his tounge.

The red on the thermometer went as high as it could, what it read was bad. 103.8 degrees Farenhight. He really was sick, it was possibly a cold. But how wrong she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The stone now lodged itself into the side of Ryder's stomach. The stone has been glowing since last night and won't stop untill the week is finished, meaning Ryder will stay asleep for 5 more days.<p>

The others began to worry it was nearly a week and Ryder still hasn't woken up and his fever hadn't broke either. They prayed tomorrow he would wake up, and he would feel better. **(A/N What I mean by tomorrow I mean the 7th day :3) **The pups were right... Ryder woke up his fever seemed to just vanish after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Chase visited Ryder everyday and today he couldn't believe his eyes... Ryders eyes were open.<p>

"RYDER!" Cried the German shepard, he was nearly in tears.

"Hi Chase" greeted Ryder

"Don't you dare close those eyes they've been closed for a week" he said.

"Ummm okay..." Ryder responed

Chase jumped into the elevator, made his way to the bottom floor, raced outside and...

"EVERYBODY RYDER'S AWAKE!" He screamed at the top of his tiny lungs.

Every pups head came out of their houses eyes gleaming with joy. The raced towards the elevator, boy they missed Ryder they had to do rescues without him for a week everyone kept asking 'Where's Ryder' and now finally they can do rescues again with him.

They reached his room everyone pounced on Ryder happiness when they saw his eyes open, full of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryder's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I swear each and everyone of them pounced on him tickling him with their kisses and nuzzels.<p>

"Stop! Stop! plleeasee! your tickling me" he managed to say.

"Ryder it was scary you were asleep for a week" Rubble said out of no where

"Asleep...For a week?" he responed raising his eyebrow

Pups nodded. He sat there eyes wide with shock.

"Please don't ever sleep that long again" Rocky said crying.

"Rocky I promise I won't" he smiled weakly.

'What caused me to sleep so long?' he asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh, I'm not in the mood to use ppl's OC's but just for da guest that asked me I'll put Duke in a later chapter lets just say he's working at a hospital at the time.<strong>

**Thxs for reading BYE!**


End file.
